


NeonStevenAU

by orphan_account



Series: NeonStevenAU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven and Connie's fate intertwine as they set out on a journey to dismantle the diamond authority straight from the top
Series: NeonStevenAU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712245
Kudos: 1





	NeonStevenAU

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of steven universe. The main blog for it is on Tumblr @neonstevenau. You don't need to see the blog however you can ask questions to the creator and the characters in the story. Aldo artwork will be published on there and (So far) no other sites. This is a fic and the only existence of a comic (discontinued) Is on the blog.
> 
> This takes place on earth, however its entirely different than the show. The world is a huge city with pipes and neon lights. I'm not sure exactly how many chapters of the main story there will be. I assume at least 20 along with a few one-shots and a mini-series at the end to wrap up the story.
> 
> This chapter is rough and short so we can get a good beginning. Other chapters may be longer however I'm not a very good writer and currently have no co-writers so. The characters do have different designs so be sure to check out the blog if you want to see them.

Steven looked up; it was a dark night. He exhaled a sigh, his breath visible in the cold, dead sky. He stepped forward, a quiet [Ting] echoing through the air as his foot made contact on the glowing, crystal blue road. He froze, quickly turning around. Before he could do anymore, he could feel pain. His lip. It had been cut open in that of a second. He took a step back, feeling blood drip from his mouth. He put a finger on his lip, wiping the fresh blood away. Within seconds, the wound had healed. Before he could say anything, a person dashed out of the shadows, slashing at him with a blade. He jumped around, dodging each strike easily. He jumped into the air, managing to get a glimpse of the attacker. It was a girl, with dark brown skin and puffy hair. She dashed at him, relentless. She wasn’t normal. human, she was fast. Strong. She wasn’t normal. She thrust the word at Steven, him narrowly dodging. He punched her directly in the stomach. Sending her flying back. She planted her feet in the ground, stopping her from falling over. She clicked a trigger on her sword, the blade switching from blue to red. She dashed at him with twice the speed, her sword stabbing him in the side, barely missing the lung. Steven falls back, clutching the blade, managing to stop it from going deeper. She wasn’t a normal human, she was fast. Strong.  
His eyes glow, the pupils that resembled diamonds turning into a mysterious white. He summoned a shield and bashed her out of the way. She slammed into a wall, clutching her arm.  
His eyes glow, the pupils that resembled diamonds turning into a mysterious white. He summoned a shield and bashed her out of the way. She slammed into a wall, clutching her arm. Steven fell to the floor; the attack left a much bigger wound than he had thought. Everything went black. Was he dead? No, it was too soon for that. He refused to die. He could hear faint noises, sounding like crackling energy and blasts. His body felt light, he could tell he was moving. Everything stopped, the noise, the weightlessness.  
His eyes shot open as he jumped up, looking around. He was breathing heavily, like there was no oxygen in his lungs. He slumped over, the glow of his gem blinking. He noticed a few things; his shirt was gone, and his wounds were bandaged. Did somebody treat him? Who? He rubbed his temples, groaning. He wasn’t in Prison; he knew that already. This place was dark, rundown. Hell, there was a huge hole in the wall. It was snowing, the cold air hitting him in the face. He sneezed quietly, shivering. He wandered around, peeking through cracks in the walls. He heard humming, turning toward the noise. He slowly walked toward the noise; he was not on ground level. The building he was in was around five stories high, he was at the very top. The closer he got to the noise, the more defensive he became. The voice was feminine. He reached for his pocket, only to realize his knife was gone. Great. He stared at the person. He snuck up behind them.  
“Hey.” He said bluntly.  
They jumped up and turned around, startled. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”  
Steven blinked, staring. It was the person who attacked him. “Who are you?” He asked.  
They seem surprised. “Connie? I thought everyone knew who I was…” She sighs.  
Steven shrugged and looked around “Did you bandage my wounds?”  
She nods, rolling her eyes. She fiddled with her sword. “It wasn’t like I needed to, after about fifteen minutes they healed on their own.”  
Steven nods, his gem glowing. He pulled out a new shirt and a few crystal blue…ropes? He clipped the ropes onto his pants and put the t-shirt on. It had a few rips exactly where his gem was, the rosy pink gem glistening behind the comfort of his shirt. He spotted his jacket on a beaten-down chair. He grabbed it and put it on. Connie sighs.  
“I had to get rid of your old shirt, it was really old.” She squinted at him, the shirt he was wearing was at least 30 years old. How could it still be in perfect condition? A mystery she’d have to look into it at a later date.  
Neon wandered around, then he thought. “Why did you help me?” He raised a brow in suspicion.  
She sighed, leaning backward. “Some guards attacked you, you subconsciously protected me. And so, they thought I had joined your side,” Neon looked away, he didn’t really feel bad, she attacked him first after all. “And now I’m joining you on whatever you’re doing here.”  
Neon frowned; she would only get in his way. He rolled his eyes and let out a dramatic sigh. “Fiiiiiine…”  
Neon wanders around, checking every room more thoroughly. They were all mostly empty, except one. There wasn’t a roof, and a few walls were missing. In the center was a crystal platform, it was a Warp Pad. Steven hasn’t seen a lot of these, however, he knows exactly what they do. Should he leave? No. He won’t. There’s no need to. He shakes his head and walks back to the room he woke up in. He shuffled onto the worn-down sofa. He exhales, closing his eyes, drifting into a light sleep.  
His eyes shot open once again. He could hear something, and a hard glow crept through the cracks of a wall. He rushed over, into the Warp Room. Connie sat on the Warp, beginning to be pulled by the light. She reaches out to Steven, crying out for help. Steven dashed into the warp stream, being pulled up harshly. Connie slowly drifted back, falling out of the Warp Stream and into the cold, dead void of space. Steven inched out of the warp, grabbing her hand tightly. His arm yanked her back into the Stream. He hugged her gently, Connie was shaking and shivering. She was horrified, the cold grip of the galaxy was scarring. The stream glitched, their direction changing. At a ridiculous the two plummeted toward their destination.


End file.
